after school
by zefacchi
Summary: Perjalanan pulang hari itu tidak biasa. asanagi


**Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yusei**

warn: ooc parah. klise. plotless. semua keanehan tolong diiyain aja

.

.

Langit senja kemerahan menaungi tiap langkah. Matahari yang nyaris tenggelam tetap mempertahankan sinarnya barang sedikit, menambah gelap bayang-bayang yang terbentuk memanjang di belakang tubuh.

Di jalanan yang sepi, mereka berjalan bersisian. Langkah mereka sama, keheningan menguasai suasana di antara mereka. Tidak ada yang berniat mengangkat topik pembicaraan, masing-masing memilih diam.

Nagisa menunduk kaku, wajahnya tersipu. Beberapa kali dua iris _azure_ itu mencuri pandang pada orang di sampingnya, mendapati wajah berekspresi datar yang tak menyiratkan makna apa pun. Pandangannya kembali teralih pasa ujung sepatunya, mengamati keduanya yang saling mengejar satu sama lain.

Barangkali kegugupannya tersampaikan jelas. Tak lama, sebuah suara menginterupsi keheningan, mengembalikan kesadarannya yang sempat melalang buana.

"Kau melamun?"

Tubuhnya tersentak. Perlahan menoleh ke arah kanan, menatap orang di sampingnya lekat.

Gakushuu mengulas senyum tipis. Sebuah senyum tulus, bukan senyuman angkuh yang biasa dia ulas di depan publik. Semata-mata hanya karena dua iris berwarna teduh itu begitu menenangkan untuk dipandang.

Nagisa mengalihkan pandang lagi, wajahnya merah. "Tidak, kok. Aku hanya … sedang berpikir."

"Oya?"

Dia menunduk. "Tidak biasanya Asano-kun mengajakku pulang bersama."

"Kau tidak suka?"

"B-bukan begitu. Hanya saja—apa tidak apa-apa?"

Gakushuu mengangkat satu alisnya bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa pulang bersamaku yang merupakan anak kelas E? Bagaimana jika nanti ada yang melihat?"

"Memangnya itu masalah?" Gakushuu mendekat, tangannya menepuk kepala berhelaian biru muda itu. "Apa salahnya jika aku ingin pulang bersama orang yang kusukai?"

Rona merah di wajah Nagisa muncul mendadak, langsung menyebar hingga ke telinga. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, nyaris mematahkan rusuk-rusuk yang mengukungnya.

Reaksi yang ditunjukkan Nagisa membuat senyumnya makin mengembang. Wajahnya yang kemerahan itu sangat menyenangkan untuk dilihat; mungkin telah menjadi candu untuknya. Perlahan, tangannya turun. Kelima jemarinya kini mengenggam tangan Nagisa, merasakan halusnya kulit tangannya.

Nagisa menoleh cepat. "Asano-kun—"

"Kali ini saja, kumohon—biarkan aku mengenggam tanganmu seperti ini."

Dia terdiam, akhirnya memilih untuk menurut. Dibiarkannya tangan yang lebih besar itu mengenggam tangannya, dan dia pun balas melakukan hal yang sama. Keduanya kini merona, dan debaran jantung pun sama kencangnya. Dua pasang mata menatap ke arah yang berbeda, tak saling bertemu. Keheningan kembali menyapa, keduanya terlalu gugup untuk memulai pembicaran.

Namun jemari-jemari yang bertautan sudah cukup untuk menyampaikan kata-kata yang tak terucap.

 _Andai waktu bisa berhenti …_

.

.

Langkah mereka terhenti di depan gedung apartemen yang tinggi menjulang. Nagisa mendongak menatapnya.

Selama keheningan terjadi di antara mereka, tanpa sadar mereka telah sampai di apartemen Nagisa. Satu hal yang disayangkannya. Tapi langit sudah mulai gelap; tidak mungkin dia mengulur waktu agar tetap bersama.

Maka, dia berujar canggung. "Asano-kun, terima kasih sudah mau repot-repot mengantarku sampai ke rumah."

"Tidak apa-apa," Gakushuu menjawab pelan. "Dengan mengantarmu pulang, aku punya bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersamamu."

Nagisa tersenyum tipis. Tangannya melepas genggaman Gakushuu. "Sampai jumpa besok, Asano-kun—"

"Nagisa," Gakushuu menyela cepat, "jika kita hanya berdua, tolong panggil aku dengan nama kecil saja."

"E-eh? Tapi, Asano—"

"Gakushuu."

Nagisa menghela napas. Tahu bahwa lelaki itu tidak bisa dibantah. Bibir bawahnya digigit, sebelum dia berujar, "G-Gakushuu-kun …"

Gakushuu tersenyum puas. Mendengar namanya yang disebut dengan nada gugup bercampur malu benar-benar membuat hatinya terasa senang. Perlahan, dia menunduk, menyapu helaian rambut biru yang menutupi kening, dan mengecupnya pelan.

Nagisa membelalak, merah yang menjalar tak kunjung hilang. Tangannya menyentuh kening yang baru saja dikecup.

"Selamat malam, Nagisa. Sampai jumpa besok," Gakushuu berbalik, hendak melangkah pergi. Tapi, suara halus yang memanggil namanya membuat langkahnya otomatis terhenti.

"Ano, Gakushuu-kun," jeda sejenak, "besok, kita akan pulang bersama lagi … 'kan?"

Tawanya lepas mendengar kalimat tersebut. Tak peduli pada lawan bicaranya yang sudah salah tingkah. Tubuhnya berbalik, kini menghadap Nagisa meski jarak di antara mereka telah terpaut dua meter.

"Tentu saja. Kalau perlu, _aku_ yang akan menjemputmu ke kelas E."

Senyumnya perlahan terukir. Rasa senangnya tak bisa ditahan lagi. "Baiklah. Selamat malam, Gakushuu-kun."

Dia tak sabar menanti hari esok.

.

.

 **End.**

.

 **a/n:** akhirnya berhasil bikin asanagi \o/ tadinya sih dibuat untuk ngerusuh *batuk-batuk* tapi yakinlah sesungguhnya ini karena kekurangan asupan asanagi orz

terimakasih sudah membaca /o/


End file.
